Hungry Guppies 2
Plot The Bubble Guppies...are at it again. Well...only four of them. Transcript A loud stomach growl woke Molly up from her sleep. She slowly gets off her bed and yawns, holding her stomach. She looks out the window. The sky looks pretty cloudy. "I wonder if it's cold outside." She said to herself. After a while of wondering, she decides to shrug it off and her stomach growled again. She rubs it. The pink-haired girl goes to brush her teeth. then comb her hair. "I had such a small dinner last night. All I had was a sandwich." She sighs and puts her brush down. Well, if dinner went horrible last night, then I hope breakfast will be better today. She thought to herself, the thought of food made her stomach growl louder than before. She swims downstairs and goes into the kitchen. When she opened the fridge, she was surprised...and utterly disappointed. There was barely any for her to have. All there is left is a strawberry. Her stomach voiced its disappointment. Molly takes the berry and looks at it. "You're kidding me, right?" She said out loud. "This is the only thing left in this fridge?" She becomes annoyed. "Of course, mom and dad had to be too busy with other things!" She sighs disappointedly as she looks at the strawberry, her stomach growled again. Letting out one more sigh, she throws it into the garbage can. "Guess I'll have to go to school hungry, as usual.Well not as usual." She goes to get her backpack and left the house. She came to realize that she is shivering, so she goes back inside and swims upstairs to her room. She opens the closet and quickly looks around for something to wear on a windy day. She comes out with a pink sweater, but didn't bother to zip it. She looks at her clock and gasped. "Ahh! I'm gonna be late!" Molly, frantically, rushes out of her room and outside her house, forgetting to zip up her rainbow sweater. On her way to school, Molly thought she could see one of her friends coming her way. It was Deema! She is wearing a buttonless sweater that is orange. "Hey Molls!" She said happily and swims toward her and they both hug, laughing. "Hey, girl!" The blonde one's exposed midriff felt the vibrations from Molly's still-empty tummy. "You too?" Deema wondered. "Yeah. It's been like that all day. And worst of all...I have to go to school hungry!" Molly said to her friend as her stomach growled again. Deema's stomach is growling too. "Yeah. Me too. Anyway, let's go. We're gonna be late!" The two guppies swam together to school. When they got there, they only saw Nonny and Goby there. The orange-haired and the indigo-haired guppies were wearing the same shirt Deema and Molly are wearing, except it was orange and blue. They are surprised and swam over to them. "Uh...hey guys." Molly said slowly. The boys looked up from their books and to the girls. "Hello." "Are we the only four here?" Deema said worriedly. "I believe we are." Nonny said. "Where are Oona and Gil? Are they here too, or are they sick today and can't come?" Molly said over the growling of her stomach. "Goby and I have been told that they are sick." Nonny said. Then he looks at Molly. "So it happened to you girls too?" The girls nodded and their stomachs growled. Nonny's did so as well.Goby’s as well. "Well. I sure am hungry." Deema said. "I'm famished. " The redhead said, rubbing his empty tummy. ”So hungry.” Goby said over the growling of his stomach. Molly holds her stomach. "Well, you should hear my stomach. It's the loudest out of the four in here." Deema gets closer and puts her ear onto Molly's exposed midriff. And sure enough, she was right as Deema backed away, startled by how loud it is. "Wow! You ARE hungry!" Deema said. Then she shook her head. "Oh come on! Why are we wasting time doing this?" Molly said. "We have to find food!" "But our fridges are empty!" Nonny said. "So is our tummies!" Deema said, laughing. "But where can we go?" Goby asked. Deema was surprised by this, thinking that the Nonny she knows would know the answer to every problem. She doesn't know if it's common for him to ask a question. Molly thought and thought, while trying to ignore her stomach, which is constantly crying out for food. She finally brightens up with an idea. She turns to her friends. "Well, there is this place that's always filled with good things to eat!" Molly said. "That place is called Icy Island!" "Icy Island? I thought that was a myth!" Deema said. "Actually, it's not." Nonny said as he goes to the bookshelf and pulls out a book. He stops for bit, sighing and rubbing his still-empty stomach. "Mmm..." he groans to himself. Then he opens the book to show a picture of Icy Island. "This is Icy Island, one of the most rarest islands in the world. It is rumored that it is always packed with food for any tourists that come here." He read from a page. "You can get there in different ways." And with that, he closes the book. "Cool!" Deema said excitedly. "Will there be cookies there?" Molly asked herself. "Yes, even sugary foods are there." Nonny said." "Cookies?!" Deema yelled. "COOKIES!!" She swims around quickly in a circle while chanting 'cookies'. Goby stops her by pulling on her tail, causing her to do an uncontrollable flip and she fell onto her back. She sighs. "This...will...be...the...best...day...ever! Icy...Island!" Deema said dreamily and happily out loud in between stomach growls. She sits up, rubbing it. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." "Wait. Let me get my map!" Nonny said as he goes to his backpack and pulls out a map. He lays it out on the table. "Okay. To get to Icy Island. We have to go through Candy Forest, go over a bridge across Cereal Lake and before you know it, we'll get to Icy Island in no time at all." Molly was holding her growling tummy the whole time. "Oh. Sorry. I can't help it." "Yeah. I'm getting hungrier just hearing those names." Deema said. The orange-haired guppy's stomach growls. "Oh. They do have food-related names, don't they? And..." Nonny interrrupts by rubbing his growling stomach. "Sorry." "So are we going now?!" Deema said, unable to contain her excitement. "I think.We are." Nonny simply said. "YAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!" Deema shouted over the growling of her stomach. She stops and rubs it once she heard it. "Heh heh. Even my stomach is excited." "So let's go. I really want to eat!" Molly said. ”Icy Island.Here we come.” Goby called. The guppies agreed and set off to go to Icy Island. It is now the afternoon by the time they arrived at the dock. Molly sets up a rubber raft and the four guppies go on it.They put on their life jackets and then they sailed away. "So where do we go first, Captain Goby?" Deema said. "First, we go to Candy Forest. I can see it from here." Goby said. "Oh goodie!" Deema said. ”This’ll be fun.” Nonny said excitedly. Molly was staring at Deema's hair during the ride. She is running her tongue across her lips as her hair reminded her of cinnamon buns. Molly gets hunger pangs again. Being the hungriest of the three, she finds it hard to try to keep from eating Deema's hair. Molly shook her head and decides to focus on something else. What about fish? They won't give me a hard time...right?, she thought to herself. But she was wrong. She is having hunger pangs again when she watched the fish swim. They made her think of any fish-related dishes. "Molly!" Deema said, her voice made the pinkhead snap out of her daydream. "Oh gosh, Molls! You okay? Just how hungry ARE you?!" "YES!! I'M FINE!!" Molly snapped, surprising her friends. "Molly, just calm down." Nonny said. "Look, we're here." ”The Candy Forest.” Goby said. “We made it.” And sure enough, they're right. They had already arrived at Candy Forest. ---------- The four guppies swam down the path through Candy Forest. They heard birds singing, but mostly they heard their own stomachs growling and gurgling. Deema suddenly got scared when she thought she heard a bear. "I heard a bear!" Deema said fearfully. Nonny looked suspicious. He swims over to Deema and puts his ear to her stomach. Nothing, just very soft gurgles. Molly looks annoyed. "Well, maybe it's you!" Molly said and she puts her ear on Nonny's stomach. Not from him either. She only heard soft grumbles. Molly grunts. "Then where is the bear?!" Molly said impatiently. Nonny looks around to realize...there are no bears in Candy Forest. In fact, there are no wild animals in Candy Forest. "There are no wild animals here in Candy Forest." He said as another roar worried him. "I...think we have to get out of here!" Deema said. "Maybe you’re right!" Nonny said as he heard the same sound. “Whoa. I didn’t think there was a wild animal here.” Goby said. “Retreat!” The guppies were swimming for their lives. When they reached the exit of the forest, Goby suddenly looked ahead with wide eyes. Then he narrowed them and looks at Molly. He cautiously approaches her and puts his ear against Molly's stomach. Aha! That's what the 'bear' is! "Ugh...it was you the whole time!" Nonny said to Molly. "So what? I’m so hungry! I want something to eat now!" She said, being kinda hasty. "Well, it seems like you're not yourself when you're hungry." Nonny said. "Just calm down. We'll get to Icy Island." "And look, there's Cereal Lake!" Deema said, pointing ahead. “We’re here at our next destination to Icy Island.” Goby said. The guppies approached the area, and crossed the bridge that leads to the other side of the lake. Deema groans, her stomach growling lourder than before. "Does milk fill up your tummy?" She asked wearily. Molly's stomach growls so loud you could hear it from a mile away. She rubs it. "Yeah. Does it?" "It's not enough to fill you up." Nonny said over the growling of his stomach. He rubs it as it cries out again. Then a third time. He sighs, holding his stomach. "We feel you Nonny." Deema said. Her stomach growls. Then again. Then a third time. The blond guppy giggles a bit. Molly's stomach growls much louder than the other two did. "I...am...so...tired..." Molly said slowly, and her tummy sounded again. "And so...hungry..." It cries out a third time. Then another. Then Deema stopped. She pulls out a chocolate bar, which caused the other two to gasp. "You had that the whole time?!" Molly shouted. “Really.” Goby asked. "Ehhh...." Deema started. When she upwrapped the bar, all that came out is one piece. She sighs. "I guess we all get a small piece." "But it won't be enough! My tummy feels so empty!" Molly complains. "I know. All our stomachs are empty." Nonny added. ---------- The quartet crossed another bridge that led to an island. "Is this it? Is this Icy Island?" Molly asked. "Yes. We're here." Nonny said. "Yay!" Deema yelled. “At last.” Goby said. All four hurried over to a pile of food.They shouted with happiness.They put on their napkins and ate and ate like they have never did before. They continued until nightfall. They lay down in the grass, moaning and rubbing their bulging tummies. "Ugh...I ate so much..." Nonny groaned. "We all did..." Deema said. "I don't think I can eat anymore..." Molly said. “So full.Can’t eat another bite.” Goby complained. All four groaned again. End of story. Category:Pikachu Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Gurgly tummy episodes